


迷途的雪

by spadeK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Draco Malfoy, Dementor's Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 一个死刑前的故事。时间转换器选择性错位。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	迷途的雪

“今日，2006年9月1日，本庭依法判决被告Draco Malfoy死刑，缓期执行。

“被告在霍格沃茨战役期间就有效力黑魔王的不良记录，鉴于近期所犯罪行，如走私，夜袭阿兹卡班，滥用不可饶恕咒，对圣芒戈病人滥施药物.....

“行刑前的几个月内，依法满足被告的最后一个请求。”

金发男人一身漆黑西装，坐在被告席上，面无波澜，似乎在听一串事不关己的诽谤。“立刻处死他，刽子手！” “黑魔王的无耻帮凶” “纯血种的败类，罪有应得” “救世主在哪，他有责任出庭作证！”指责不绝于耳，尖锐地撞在厚玻璃上。窗外初秋刚至，枯叶飘零在风中，在微白阳光下犹如落雪——像这样的某天，Harry Potter摔门而去，唇上染着他的血——这是Draco记忆里最后的一幕，其它他不记得丝毫。

他缓缓站起身，听众霎时停止了喧嚣，法庭里一时充斥着窒息的寂静。所有人都看着他。

“请给我一个时间转换器。”

蓝夜

Hogwarts的第五年，天空飘着小雪，粗糙如盐粒。礼堂里，圣诞舞会才开始不久。灯盏在雪中明明灭灭，猫头鹰盘旋。Draco急于驱散蓝莓酒的眩晕，于是独自登上天文塔，沾着蜂蜜蛋糕的甜腻。

一个单薄身影倚在栏杆旁。Harry Potter，只穿着单衣，黑发上落满了雪，瑟瑟发抖。他好像在哭。Draco皱起眉，短暂地把手从围巾里伸进12月的空气中，不禁哆嗦了一下——可能Gryffindor的血永远沸腾吧。

但是黄金男孩在哭。在这个蓝色的夜里，面朝他为之至死不渝的Hogwarts，他在哭。Harry Potter，坚韧勇敢，瘦弱无助，他此刻在哭。Draco站在原地静默地看着他，感觉心里有块地方即将溶成雪水，一丝丝泅开。最终他走上前，不然他担心自己也会哭。

他轻轻拂去他乱发上的雪，再解下围巾裹在他肩上。Harry一言不发，任由他这样做，只是把脸庞缩进围巾里，镜片后的眼眸亮晶晶的，像有雪花飘入。

蓝色无尽延伸，仿佛城堡之外的宇宙。远处依稀传来歌声。幽蓝色的黑暗内，他们凝视着彼此，眼睛里都有星辰坠落，蓝灰色，祖母绿。几秒后，像是某种不可言传的默契，他们紧紧相拥。

Draco抱着他，直到双臂僵硬，呼吸急促，怀里躯体渐渐温暖起来。他忽然很想骂Harry Potter，或狠狠揍他。这种冲动让他眼眶酸涩，鼻腔内满是雪花。

自私一点吧，Potter。

梦中的葬礼

Harry跟着他跑进浣洗室。

Draco很清楚，当时他给了Harry一个昏昏倒地，在对方试图说话前。他看着救世主仰面躺在冰冷地板上，绿眼睛里含着疑惑和怨愤。Draco瞪着他，脸上泪痕未干——Harry眼里的怀疑绞痛他的心。

你本来要念钻心咒，你想杀了我。Harry闭起双眼，无力地开口。

你居然想让我也尝尝你的痛苦。Draco蹲下身，指甲用力地摩挲Harry的脸，直到一点血渗出来。以为这样能拯救所有人？你这愚蠢自负的混蛋。

你怎么能。

Harry还是由着他，没有说话。Draco看着他咬紧牙关的样子，突然停下擦了擦血迹，轻抚Harry手心的纹路。

我恨你Potter，真他妈恨你。他盯着月光流动在地上的暗影，不忍再看Harry一眼。而你什么都不懂啊.....Merlin作证，你会下地狱的。

晚些时候的深夜。一个阴冷午后，雨淅淅沥沥地下。教堂钟声隆隆，天地间飘零着枯叶，铺就一片灰色天穹下的蝴蝶断翅。灵柩上Harry James Potter的名字赫然在目。他伫立于高处山坡，看见Weasley一家，Luna Lovegood，Hermione Granger和其他Gryffindors——他们都一个样，满脸泪痕，轻微颤抖，像墓碑间的枯叶。有几秒他没反应过来，甚至想笑。

这是葬礼，Harry Potter的葬礼。

而队伍中没有他，那群Harry生前最在乎的人里没有他Draco Malfoy。他意识到这点时几乎咆哮，但那更像扼住咽喉的呜咽，压抑在肺腑内，无从外露。他想狂奔而至，拨开人群，打开灵柩亲吻那具躯体，从发丝到脚踝，每寸肌肤，大声告诉那个灵魂，自己跟那群围在他身边的人不一样。

但他刚跨出一步，就被某种超自然力量阻隔，犹如一只恶灵。他只能眼睁睁看着雨水淋湿那个名字——绿色原野，浅灰苍穹，纯黑人群——像一幅色彩模糊的版画淡出视线。

他嘶声呼唤他的名字。他醒了，瞥见沐浴在苍白月光下的手。

一阵剧烈头痛。然后他想起在浣洗室对Harry的一言一行，字字如针般扎在心上。他第一次觉得这么害怕，害怕那个人死，这种不安如此强烈，足以碾碎对伏地魔的恐惧。

死亡对救世主来说，不过是场盛大的冒险。

“我们都曾一起到过那里了"

我们都曾一起到过那里了。

Harry这么说的时候他们坐在Horwarts特快上。他傲罗事业的第三年，Hogwarts有一场返校节，欢迎所有校友参加——包括大战期间的Slytherins。糖果，蜂蜜蛋糕，樱桃酒，彩色气球，新生魁地奇，演讲.....无非是这些事，但只要是Hogwarts，他知道Harry一定会去——早些时候的清晨，他发现他坐在窗台上读预言家日报，披着宽大的睡袍，没有洗脸。

Harry....他眯着眼，懒洋洋地呢喃他的名字，拍拍枕头示意他回来。

下午是返校节，Draco。Harry磨蹭地坐到床边，眼睛还看着报纸，习惯性地将一只手伸向他，继续说。你有兴趣吗...你知道，我会去的。

Draco撑起半个身子看了看那则新闻，无意捏弄着Harry的手，哈欠连连。这怎么能少了你呢Potter，圣人Potter...准备好迎接女孩的尖叫和McGonagall教授的欢喜泪水吧。

我嘛，他们不会期待见到我的，大战期间.....Draco的声音不自觉地低下去，意识到Harry在凝视他，于是刻意嘲讽道。Granger他们会想起那段受气的日子，你会重见我翘着腿高坐在树上，叫你疤头或臭大粪，还有所有那些夏夜夜游，然后就是六年级，保卫战.....

他说不下去了。Harry放下报纸，伸手圈住他，脸贴着他的胸膛。他的脸蹭到Harry的头发——三年了，它依旧保存着令他心动的气味。他听见他柔声问。

你会去吗，为了我？

他当然知道自己的回答。于是此刻他们坐在火车上，面对面，Harry穿着那双系着排扣鞋带的卡其色短靴——他在上个圣诞节送给他的礼物，一只脚搭在他两腿之间的长椅上。Draco取出一张餐巾和笔，开始画画。

模糊的雪景呼啸而过，迎着车窗闪耀。Draco画白银一般的雪，崎岖森林，画摇曳的绿叶，白色风鸟，也画霍格沃茨，站在站台上挥手的十一岁孩子。最后他低头画Harry的鞋。

Harry不知觉地靠在玻璃上睡着了。他偶尔抬头注视他的睡颜，眼镜摇摇欲坠，闪电疤埋在乱发下若隐若现，呼吸微微起伏。他似乎在笑。

Hogwarts近在咫尺，亦或遥不可及。Draco甚至不知道返校节是什么，但一切都不重要。

迷途

去年圣诞。大雪。

Harry没有回家，看样子有一段日子都不会回来。第100天，Draco想，距离上次他们沉浸在彼此躯体的欢愉中，他还记得那个深秋夜晚的昏黄灯光，在床头明明暗暗，他摩挲Harry突兀的锁骨，嘟囔说你开始瘦了。之后Harry连续在晚餐后很久才回家，脱下公文包和工作服，对正在看报的他连声道歉.....后来他开始喝闷酒看着救世主的事业成绩频繁登上媒体，跟Weasley和Granger站在一起——永远的黄金三人组，首席傲罗，食死徒克星...预言家日报的添油加醋永不消停。

Harry开门时他已入梦，朦胧中睁眼瞥见他疲惫的面容，在自己脸颊上轻轻一吻，然后被子没盖好就沉沉睡去。这样的午夜持续着，直到有天Harry回家早了一些，晚霞余晖还残留在伦敦上空，泰晤士河畔霓虹没来得及闪烁。他从Harry的动作判断出他受了新伤，以至于轻微触碰都会疼痛难忍。但他挣扎着走到他跟前，拉起他的手，问他想不想要。

那一刻Draco盯着他，仿佛一个奋不顾身的疯子。他当然想要，他爱Harry，拥着他时身体发肤都在轻轻颤抖，像火焰在燃烧。可他们是如此不同，Harry可以为了事业日夜奔波，他却无法说想，因为这明显会伤害到他。

从那以后Harry几乎很少回家，也越来越冷淡，他的怀抱变得僵硬。他经常会忘掉晚安吻和第二天的便签。渐渐地Draco感觉那并非冷淡，而是一种极度疲倦，被掠夺了所有热忱的惯性，或完全卸下伪装的苍白。

你必须理解Harry，他能从魔法部高层手下得到这个职位很难，他的付出很辛苦。Granger向他解释，顺便代Weasley问候。Gryffindors，他冷冰冰地想，永远理解Potter，公众利益更伟大。他们就是那群在他梦中葬礼上围住Potter灵柩的人。

如果真能理解，到了那个地步，就不要哭。Draco突然恨这种对理解的滥用。他们怎能知道，Harry不回家的每个夜晚，他抱紧他的衣服流着泪入睡，他花几个小时做好他最爱吃的晚餐却独自下咽，凄风苦雨的午夜他致电傲罗办公室而回应只是忙音.....

公众，正义，责任，媒体光环，名利...个个夺走他的爱人，在那张清秀天真的脸上施以苍白，黑眼圈，犀利，圆滑，把他的Potter从魁地奇上横冲直撞的小巫师扭转成活死人。

既然如此，他就来将这些字眼毁灭吧。他心知肚明Harry绝不会原谅，但已经无暇顾及。他心里燃着熊熊烈火，说不清是爱是恨，唯一的办法只有专注做着眼前事，不留余地。

你不是杀人的人。他想起当初Dumbledore的告诫，但他从没意识到——包括屈从黑魔王那段时日——自己血液里流淌着犯罪的天赋，甚至问心无愧。真正做这些事的时候他才醒悟，这种潜能与生俱来，只是许多年不曾被特定因素激发而已。

于是媒体曝光的不再是Harry，而是他的隐秘罪行，冷血而可耻。什么样的人能做出这等事，还不露一丝马脚。Harry看着新闻抱怨。他知道Harry作为傲罗在调查，也能感觉到他道德上的深切愤怒。某种甜蜜的忧伤和满足感在他心里汹涌，不知所措的迷失疯狂，仇恨，堕落，爱情。唯一没有的是自责。

他一边躲着Harry，一边希望他早点察觉——啊Merlin，居然和学生时代该死地相似。他迷恋这种罪恶感，犹如瘾君子为可卡因痴狂不已，有几秒几乎甚于他爱Harry。

然而从第一眼看见Harry Potter起，他就知道无人能出其右.

死亡即天堂

天堂是什么样？

Draco很小的时候，那不过是成人书上抽象的概念。父亲说，根本不存在那种纯幻想的境界，母亲却告诉他，那是极度奢华的童话世界，凡人无法轻易涉足，除非具备所有杰出品质。幼年的他不懂何谓杰出品质，只觉得不可能有其他地方比Malfoy庄园更像天堂——镶着花边的松软床铺，壁炉火光，精致而古老的壁画，圣诞节时数不清的名贵礼物和巨大圣诞树，家养小精灵忙忙碌碌，杯盏芬芳；水晶吊灯闪烁着柔和的银色光辉，像无尽银河流动在大理石上，甚至星星都要逊色。铂金浅发，染着古龙香水的漆黑西装，挥霍无度的金加隆，纯血统...

所以那时候的他如此自负，自以为拥有天堂。直至遇到Potter，他才意识到那些远远不是，如尘埃般微不足道。他记得他们的第一次是在一个雪夜，床头亮着昏黄的灯，薄荷香皂的清新从浴室飘出，他把唇长久地贴在Harry肌肤上，感受之下微微震颤的力量，仿佛伫足沙漠中央的溺水者。

外面大雪簌簌落下，他们在彼此躯体内摸索通向极乐天国之门，以撞击，汗水，掠夺性的亲吻。那是Harry第一次叫他，我的爱人。他拥着他温热的身躯，下颚埋在发丝里，拖着倦意聊天，如多年前那个蓝夜。午夜过后很久，雪还没停，他却梦见翡翠天堂，Harry眼眸的模样。

此刻Harry就站在他面前凝视着他，Draco知道他已经查明，也知道他在尽力压制愤怒——他对他的感情一向比较敏感。Harry看上去苍白无力，双眸空洞，似乎有不可承受之轻正试图压垮他的意志，非与之抗争不可。他在等待。

为了你。Draco终于打破沉默，柔声问。你见过天堂什么样吗，Potter？

我只清楚做了这些事你绝不会去那的。Harry上前揪住他的衣领，灼烧的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，语无伦次。魔法部的逮捕过几天就会批准，然后你会进阿兹卡班，甚至会死...是啊，你能干出来，当然不在乎。可你想过那些无辜的巫师，麻瓜和他们家人吗，你的家人，你想过我吗.....Merlin，你还有没有心...

没有心的是你！Draco紧攒住胸前那只手，几乎要挤碎骨头。看在梅林的份上，你能收起Gryffindor该死的正义吗，我只想到你，已经不是你的这个你！你我都没死，如何知道我绝去不了天堂？完全绝对的事只有一个，就是从五年级那个圣诞夜起你便开始变得不像你，而我居然会为你犯罪。

Harry忽地怔住。有几秒他的目光似乎穿透Draco望向窗外，落日隐匿在薄薄云层后，一点血色蔓延在泰晤士河尽头，枯叶在长风间隙内哗哗作响。一刹那Draco以为自己看见城市边缘的落雪，在这血红与铂金辉映的夏日黄昏。他听见Harry嘶声说。

所以你就这样报复我？你生来冷酷，Merlin，我居然相信你会有所改变。一想到你骗了我这么久我.....不过没关系，我很庆幸我们要结束了，我不介意说句我从没.....

他冲上前将Harry撞在墙上，用力亲吻他的唇，渐渐变成撕咬——他怎么说他都可以，但他绝对无法承受Harry不爱他，即使是气话也不行。他知道那一定很痛，因为Harry开始剧烈挣扎，直到融化在血腥里。他轻抚他的脊椎，舔着他的下唇，抹掉一丝丝血迹。他长久地凝视Harry的眼睛，沁着泪水的翡翠天堂。

不许那么说。你明知道...你知道我受不了的。他低下头，咬牙说。

Harry啜泣似地笑了一声。这就是我们对吧？永远要求太多，心生恨意，然后互相争吵指责，最终和好如初却还是任由下一轮发生...这就是我们啊，而我们竟乐在其中，甚至刚才我也接受了。

Draco一时无言，他从没听过Harry用这种语气说话，像是看不到黎明的末日醉鬼。假如从前他能发现爱人的这一面，他肯定会带他离开愁云惨雾的伦敦，去巴黎，纽约，罗马，大平原，只有他们俩，一辆车几叠CD，做尽世间疯狂之所不能，为此炸毁魔法部也值。

然而现在一切都为时已晚。

你是去不了天堂的，但你拥有它。Harry依然挂着干涩的笑，却不再流泪。因为我们已经死在一起了啊，Draco Malfoy，难道你还不清楚吗...我知道他们会把你怎么样，同时我也知道自己会跟着死，从现在起。

Harry摔门而去。他没有追，独自出神地望着窗外，夜色慢慢吞噬最后一抹血色残阳，半边天空被霓虹点亮。对派对狂人而言，今夜或许又是放纵时光。

天堂不过是地狱般燃起烈焰的落日余晖，任何人都可以自由地逃去。他忽然感到某种超脱勇气。

Draco坐在囚室里，等待摄魂怪亲吻。

回到过去。他嘲讽地想，时间转换器和瞑想盆一样改变不了什么，只要你认定重来一遍还会做相同的事。他突然想到战后刚和Harry在一起时他偶尔提及的Snape与Lily的故事。

海面上一束光照进铁窗，拉长一道暗影——又是一年春天，天空却忽然落雪。

这应该是去年冬季最后一场雪。


End file.
